Knight
Knights (アーマーナイト, Armor Knight), also known as Armor Knights or Armors, are heavily armored foot units that usually use lances. They are generally very slow, but have very good defense and attack. They are one of few classes that count as armored units, which leaves them vulnerable to bonus damage from weapons such as Armorslayers and Hammers. They usually promote to Generals. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Knights are one of the promotion options of Recruits, and may promote into either Generals or Great Knights. In Fire Emblem Gaiden, they are a second-tier class that can promote to Baron. Knights are not able to class change in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, despite the General class already existing at the time. Combat Knights are powerful because their defense and HP is usually so high that it can hold off a variety of attackers for a number of turns while dealing out solid damage. Due to this, it is a good idea to put out your Knights to stall a strong character or protect a weak one so they generally work best on the front lines. Movement for Knights tends to be low, so usage of boots is often recommended. The main threat to a knight is the Armorslayer as that can almost take out a Knight and it is not difficult to access due to its fairly low weapon level. Other variants do exist, though, such as the Rapier and Wing Spear. The main weakness of Knights is that they have low Resistance, so Magic attacks can penetrate their defense without a lot of difficulty. Variations In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Thracia 776 and Radiant Dawn, there are a few Knight variations: Axe Armor Axe Armors (斧重装兵/アクスアーマー, Heavy-Armored Axe Soldier/Axe Armor) are knights only able to use axes. Dalsin, from Thracia 776, is a playable example. In Radiant Dawn, they would promote to Axe Generals. Bow Armor Bow Armors (ボウアーマー, Bow Armor) are only featured in the Jugdral Series games. They can use only bows, and are an enemy-only class. Lance Armor Lance Armors (槍重装兵/ランスアーマー, Heavy-Armored Lance Soldier/Lance Armor) are the most common variety of this class, employing Lances as weapons. In most games, they're just called Knights (or Armor Knights, in the Japanese versions). In Radiant Dawn, they're the first-tier class of the Lance Generals. Sword Armor Sword Armors (剣重装兵/ソードアーマー, Heavy-Armored Sword Soldier/Sword Armor) are sword-wielding knights. Playable examples are Arden and Meg. In Radiant Dawn, they promote to Sword Generals. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 30 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 23 *Lck: 30 *Def: 30 *Res: 22 Lance rank: A Notable Knights ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Draug- knight of Altea who accompanies Marth to Talys *Dolph- knight of Archanea who is loyal to Nyna *Macellan- knight of Archanea who is loyal to Nyna *Roger- knight of Grust who falls in love with Sheeda ''Fire Emblem Gaiden *Valbar - A knight who fights against Dahha *Promotion for: Ruka, Fols Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Arden (Sword Armor) - Knight of Chalphy Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Dalsin (Axe Armor) - Knight of Manster who joins Leif after his brother is rescued *Weissman (Sword Armor) - Servant of Raydrik and boss of Chapter 1. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Norton - Leader of Wellt's castle guards and a close friend of Lionel *Billford - The "Wild Bull of Barge" Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Bath - Knight of Ostia *Bors - Knight of Ostia and Wendy's older brother *Wendy - Knight of Ostia and Bors' younger sister, the first female knight in the series. *Rude Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Wallace - Retired knight of Caelin *Oswin - Knight of Ostia *Wire - Boss of Chapter 11: Another Journey in Hector's story *Bauker - Commander of the Imperial Guard of Laus *Bool - An assassin sent by Lundgren to kill Lyn in Araphen *Yogi *Boies Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Gilliam - Knight of Frelia *Breguet *Saar *Promotion for: Amelia Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Gatrie - Member of the Greil Mercenaries *Brom - A new recruit in the Crimean army *Dakova *Maijin *Karuma Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Meg (Sword Armor) - Brom's daughter *Zaitan - Knight of Begnion guarding a Daein storehouse *Burton *Laverton *Djur Fire Emblem: Awakening *Kellam - Knight of Ylisse *Kjelle - Sully's daughter from the future. *Raimi - Knight of Ferox and boss of Chapter 3. *(Spotpass) Valbar, Amelia, Brom, Nephenee, Arden Fire Emblem: Fates *Effie - A strong knight who is one of Elise's retainers. *Benoit - A kind-hearted Nohrian knight who likes animals. *Ignis - Benoit's Son. Gallery File:Armor knight.gif|Concept artwork of the Armor Knight class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Ally Knight Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the allied female variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Ally Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the allied male variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Enemy Knight female.jpg|Concept artwork of the enemy female variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Enemy Knight Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the enemy male variant of the Knight class from Awakening. File:ArmorKnightTCG.jpeg|A Level 1 generic Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:SwordArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sword Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:AxeArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Axe Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:BowArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Bow Armor, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:ArmorTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Armor Knight, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Knight_p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningKnightPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Knight class from Awakening. File:Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:Knight animation.gif|Animation of Wallace, a Knight from Rekka no Ken, performing a normal attack. File:Armor knight NPC.JPG|Battle model of an NPC Knight from Rekka no Ken. File:FE9 Knight (Gatrie).png|Gatrie as a Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sword Armor (Meg).png|Meg as a Sword Armor in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Armor Lance (Zaitan).png|An enemy Lance Knight hailing from Radiant Dawn. File:Knight (Shadow Dragon).jpg|Battle model of an allied Knight from the DS titles. File:FE13 Knight (Kellam).png|Kellam, a male Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Knight (Kjelle).png|Kjelle, a female Knight in Awakening. File:FE14 Knight (Effie).png|Effie, a female Knight in Fates. File:FE1 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Knight FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Armor Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE8 Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Gatrie Knight Sprite.png|Map sprite of Gatrie as a Knight from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Zaitan Armor Lance Sprite.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Knight class from Radiant Dawn. File:FEDS Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Knight FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Knight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Kellam Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Knight in Awakening. es:Caballero